Swords and Sorcery
An Adventurer’s Life Dune Knight – A wandering mercenary of Boletaria. Often a masterless knight. Hedge Knight – A wandering mercenary of Dawnforge. Often a masterless knight. Grey Knight – A wandering mercenary of Aerrune. Often a masterless knight. Gallows Knight – A wandering mercenary of Carthus. Often a masterless knight. Sellsword – A mercenary. Sellsail – A mercenary sailor. Spellsword – A mercenary mage. Ser - A noble knight or lord. Sera - Superlative term for someone of lesser status than a Ser. The Game '- The term for the criminal underworld, its activities and those involved are its "players." Cragsmen – Sailors, pirates, ex-slaves, merchants and cultists of the ocean, they share little else besides an appreciation of the Sea Mother Zamanthras, several superstitions and a shared title. Jackal – A member of the largest thieve’s guild in the world. Also known as Six-Fingers, Porcelain Men and the Gentlemanikins. Faceless Man – A masked creature from the Underdark, people claim to have traded with them while in the Dead Roads, but there is no proof. Sorrowful Man – An assassin of Velka, believed to have never once failed in killing a target. They always apologize before the kill, earning them their name. '''Wayless Man '- A wandering soul of the world, they serve as messengers, guides and wayfinders. Fasha – Boletarian title for an extremely rich merchant, practically a title of lordship. Gevrauchian – A deathpriest of the God of Time and Death, Gevrauche. They care for the dead and inter their bodies. Often cover their entire bodies in burlap to prevent infections of blood and blight. Talanite – A cleric of the Sun God, Talanas, they are healers and/or paladins. Inquisitor – A soldier of the Inquisition, a series of orders dedicated to defending the common man from monsters, mortals and madness. They follow a god, Sigmar, but also work with lords of the lands they are stationed in. Librarian – A mage from the Venarium, a hunter dedicated to the service of magic and magic only. They ensure that all men follow the laws of magic. Magister – A learned man from the Venarium, they are scientists, doctors and collectors of knowledge. The Saint of Killers – The saint of assassins, murderers and wrongdoers. Holds a weapon whose edge causes wounds no less than fatal. The Eight Scribes – Eight mortals who survived the Doom of the Old World, trusting the Annals of the Kosmos to the new mortals of the Age of Fire. Dirt Wizard – Nickname for a caster who works with magic on a simple level, such as growing crops or working the firelights in a city district. The name comes from them being often covered in dirt, grime or soot. Possibly all. Reader – A divinator who examines corpses for many reasons, such as study, necromancy or to investigate how they died. Purple Wizard – A necromancer. Fulvous Wizard – An artificer. Ter – An alchemist of the Alcove. Blackstar – Long since forgotten how the name originated, but when someone wants to remain anonymous they simply use the name Blackstar or some variation of it. Wulfhorden – Member of Clan Wulfhorde, a family of monster hunters and witchers. Pardoner – Member of the School of Sin, they are elite Carimasi fighters. Shade – Elite Londoran witchblade. Gutterpriest – Cleric with no attachment to any church or temple. Spends time in gutters healing the poor and weak, hence the name. An Adventurer’s World The Dead Roads – The lands between known settlements in the Underdark. The Black/Rift/Warp/Crossroads/Big Nothing – All refer to the Void, the plane between all other planes. It is believed to also contain time and space within. The Kosmos – The collection of planes surrounding Starsong. '''The Abyss - The infinite Hell to which all Demons live in. 'The Undying Lands '- A solitary heaven from where the Gods used to rule from. The Waste – Nickname for the Suntorn Waste, a region of Boletaria where nothing grows. The Pale – Nickname for the middle of Aerrune, where skin-ripping blizzards and deathless men roam. Yslach – The moon, it is green due to the Star-Titan Yslach being trapped inside by Talanas. Occasionally it laughs, grins or cries at the affairs of mortals below. Talanas – Both the god of light and healing as well as the sun. The Doom – The first cataclysm, it simply wiped the Old World away. Nobody knows how. The Shattering – The second cataclysm, it broke the continents into new shapes. Caused by the Queen of the Moonless Sky, Murdiella Mal. The Collision – The third cataclysm, kickstarted the Age of Magic but also brought monsters to our world. Nobody knows how, but the Stranger is blamed. Purgatory – The nickname for Starsong.